


Lovely Night

by Alexis_Madeline



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at humour, But Reader is cool with it, Enemies to Enemies but with some Sexual Tension, F/M, It’s knife time babey, Little bit of blood, Nvm it’s a decent amount of blood and a good amount of choking, Poorly written knife fight, Stalking, With DBD cameos! It’s ya bois wraith and trapper, poorly written smut pls forgive me, some choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Madeline/pseuds/Alexis_Madeline
Summary: It’s a lovely night. What a shame it’s wasted on you two.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours and I have to post it before I change my mind. Also sorry this looks so much better in my head but words are hard.

“Michael,” You call out as you stare at the beautiful view, “I know you’re here, come on out.” 

There’s no response, no movement you see from the corner of your eye. He’s definitely here, though. You turn your head to the tree you’re sure he’s standing behind, “You’re not slick, ya know. Not anymore.” You’ve more than adapted to his stalking, so much so that you can feel when his eyes are on you.

You’re not scared anymore, not even when he emerges from his hiding spot with his knife. 

“Hi,” You smile, “Did you enjoy watching me today?” 

He doesn’t move. 

You look away, holding onto the rail that keeps people from flat out falling into the lake below. The city lights are gorgeous from this view. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone,” You say, seeing him slowly make his way to you from the corner of your eye, “In a weird way, I’ve missed you,” You turn back to him, grinning when he stops just a couple yards away. 

You admire the view of the city again and you wonder how nobody else is around, this is a very tourist-y spot in your town, after all. It’s kind of Disney-esque, actually, with the brick road where cars can’t even drive into, cute little trees full of leaves, street lamps that you’ve only seen in cartoons. The sky is a mix of purple, blue, and orange. A light flicks on from a distance. Then another, and another, then the one next to you. 

You look back to Michael, he’s fully exposed in the light, and only an arms length away from you. 

“It’s a lovely night,” You smile, “What a shame it’s being wasted on us.” 

He tilts his head and you take a step back, carefully examining him. He doesn’t walk towards you, he hardly ever does, not when you’re so clearly looking at him. 

“Give me a chance here,” You grin, “Let me take off my heels, at least.” 

He shows no signs of moving, as usual. 

Keeping your eyes on him, you raise one foot as you lean your weight on the rail and take off one heel. You toss it on the ground, a few feet away, and repeat with your other foot. The ground feels nice and cool and you sigh, feeling fantastic from having your feet flat and not at an angle. You throw your purse to the side as well.

“Okay,” You let out a huff of laughter, “Ready?” 

There’s a small gust of wind that makes your hair and dress flutter along with the leaves. You grin once again, baring your teeth. 

You avert your eyes for just a second, giving him a chance to move closer. As you expect, he takes that moment to lunge at you, his knife swinging down. 

It happens in slow motion, you see the knife coming down and you grab his forearm and wrist and twist as hard as you can while yanking him down, redirecting his aim. Immediately you raise a foot to kick him in the stomach, knocking him back a few inches. 

You keep your breath even as you take a few steps back, “Come on, that predictable,” You tease, “You’re getting sloppy.” 

You see his grip on his knife tighten as he stares at you. You laugh, loving the fact that you frustrate him. 

He takes a step and you ready yourself, not letting your guard down for a split second even as he moves agonizingly slow. 

He’s about a yard away from you when you decide to take the initiative and lunge into him. You hope he’s surprised as you grab his wrist, turn around, shove your hips into him, and as hard as you can, you yank his arm as you bend over. 

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” You wheeze as you watch him lay on the ground, “Fuck, I-” You laugh, “I haven’t practiced that in a long time.” 

His knife lays on the ground away from him and you sprint to grab it before he makes a move to sit up. 

“Hey,” You call out to him and he pulls himself up with ease, “Who am I?” You stand tall, your legs slightly apart and put one hand to your mouth and breathe heavily. 

He stares.

“It’s you!” 

No reaction. 

“Come on, I always laugh at your jokes.” 

He tilts his head. 

“Remember when you broke into my apartment- somehow no one saw you which is fantastic, and you tried to blend in with my clothes in my closet by hanging yourself on a hanger?” 

He looks away from you. 

“I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in a while.” 

His doesn’t budge and you roll your eyes before tossing his knife back to him. He looks at it, then to you. 

“Come on, I wanna get home and shower so…” 

He grabs it and stands up. 

“You know,” You start as you circle each other, “I’ve always thought you looked so cute in your mechanic’s suit.” 

He tilts his head slightly. 

“But y’know, I don’t think we’d have a chance together,” You wink, “I’ve never even seen your face.” 

He stops and so do you. 

“I’ve always been super curious, y’know. Looking you up online doesn’t show much.” You glide your hand up your leg, raising your dress a bit and he looks down as you pull out a knife. Even though you go out with friends, you always carry a knife somehow. There was a movie you saw once, where a woman kept the case of her knife attached to a lace strap around her thigh and you thought that was genius. What’s better than being a little sexy AND tactical? Nothing. 

“I’m thinking that I’d like to find out tonight.” You say, your voice low, threatening, and you observe him, hoping to see a sign of him tensing up. There’s nothing. That’s kind of frustrating. 

“It’s a lovely night, after all, I kind of want to make the most of it,” You lick your lips, “So come on.” 

The both of you step towards each other. 

He rushes you, attempting to shove his knife into your stomach but you barely dodge as the edge scrapes into your side. Ow. 

“Fuck,” You laugh, before taking a slash at his face. It only scratches off a small chunk of the mask as he avoids it in time. 

And honestly, you’re just a mess. Fighting with him has become addicting in some sort of sick way. You love the adrenaline rush.

When you try to back away he grabs your wrist and you shove your foot into his groin in an attempt for him to let go. He doesn’t, just lets out a grunt and grips tighter. Fuck, you can’t use your knife and punching him in the face has never done you any good. You grit your teeth and the gash in your side is making your ears ring. 

“Okay,” You say, trying to laugh it off as you stall for time, “You’re getting better.” 

He breathes heavily. 

Your foot brushes against something. You glance down, it’s one of your high heels. You look back at him. He’s still for a moment but then he slowly raises his knife to caress your cheek. It’s extremely intimate and you can feel your face burn. He tilts the knife and gently drags it across. You bite your tongue, trying not to give a reaction to the sting and the feeling of blood dripping down to your jaw.

“Suddenly feeling a bit nice, huh,” You question as he examines the blood on the knife. You slide your toes into your heels, “It’s funny, because I’m frankly feeling nothing right now.” 

He tilts his head as if to say, “Is that so?”

“Or it could be less than nothing,” You say in a mocking tone, readying yourself for your next move. 

You freeze when you see his shoulders shake and his head tilts down and away from you. His grip even weakens, though you still can’t get out of it. He’s… laughing? 

You lift your foot up and reach behind you while he’s looking away. This is your only hope right now. 

When he looks at you again, you keep your hand behind your back. You smile, “So this is it, huh?” 

He twists his knife in his hand and, uncharacteristically, brings it to your throat. Slowly, he brings it down, until the tip is resting on your chest. His breathing is getting heavier. So is yours. 

You’re frozen in place when you feel it slide under your V-neck. You feel the cool air kiss your chest before you register what he’s actually doing. There’s some sarcastic remark somewhere in your head but you can’t make your voice work right now. You blink and watch his face- or mask rather- follow his knife slicing down your dress. 

You feel the blade cut you, not as bad as it cut your cheek but the sting is there. It keeps going down, down, down. So slowly. 

He comes to a stop at your stomach, just after your belly button and you snap out of your trance and look down. There’s some blood leaking out from certain parts of the cut. It’s not bad, really. 

You look back to him and he’s totally focused on your chest, or rather on your breasts. He brings the knife back up to them, slides it underneath the middle of your bra and cuts through it. You involuntarily sigh at the relief and immediately feel embarrassed when you notice his eyes dart up to you for a split second. 

He wipes the blood on the knife on your right breast and uses his thumb to smear it around. You feel your breath catch in your throat as the sensation sends tingles up and down your spine. ‘Fuck, that feels good,’ Is the only clear thought in your head. 

When he was satisfied with that, he turned the point of his knife to your left side. You froze. He slowly lowered it to your skin and cut a a line downwards, then a diagonal line, and then- oh. You saw where this was going before he even finished. Really, you could’ve stopped him from cutting his initials into you but you had to watch, some sort of sick curiosity within you forced you to. MM. He smeared the blood around with his thumb again and it stung enough to bring you back to your senses. 

Without thinking, you speak, your voice quiet, “What are you doing?” Because this is truly out of left field. 

His head raises and he stares at you, his breath somehow totally quiet. Everything is quiet. 

In the corner of your eye you see him twist the knife in his hand and you panic. You inhale quickly and feel every muscle in you tense as you slam the end of your heel into his left eye. 

You hear a grunt and he lets go of you to bring his hand to his face. You stumble back and fall to the ground for only a second before pushing yourself back up. 

He’s hunched over, hand clutched over his eye. You think about running but there’s no way you could, not barefoot. He always catches up anyways. 

It’s a lovely night, you think and the wind blows again, you’ve got to finish this one dance with him.

“C’mon,” You pant, “I didn’t get you that hard, there’s no blood.” 

He takes his hand away and faces you, and it’s true, there’s nothing there. No way you didn’t do much damage. You’ve stabbed this man many times before, he can take it. 

You laugh, “Why am I not surprised that you’ve got some sort of knife kink,” You gesture to yourself and you feel more blood dripping from your chest.

He doesn’t move and you’re angry. 

“Didn’t take you for some sort of weirdo,” You try, wanting a reaction, “I thought this was strictly business,” You chuckle. 

He stays still and you step back but he doesn’t step forward. He’s changing the song and dance you two have created together. It’s been almost a year. 

You groan in frustration before charging at him, knife ready to plunge into his stomach. 

Before you can stop yourself, he drops his knife. 

“Wh-“ 

He takes your wrists and using your own momentum, pushes your back into the rail. You blink in surprise and let out a gasp. Fuck, he got you.

You’re hanging off, the only things keeping you from falling are the backs of your knees squeezing the rail.

“Fuck,” You cough, disoriented by the upside down view of the city. It’s kind of pretty in a way. You wonder if you’d survive a fall into the lake. 

You feel hands on both of your knees and you lift your head just enough to see Michael stare down at you. 

“I’m impressed,” You say before letting yourself hang back down, “I think you actually learned that from me but I’ll give you credit.” 

You feel the blood rushing to your head so you try to bring yourself up. It barely works, you’re just lucky the rail was low enough for you to reach when you were halfway up. 

“Hi,” You say, when you sit up, hardly balanced on the thin railing, “You’re awfully close.” 

He doesn’t do anything and you realize your knife is gone and he doesn’t have his either. His nose is lightly pressed to yours. 

“What now?” 

His hand reaches up and rests on your neck, his thumb finds your rapidly beating pulse. Ah, death by choking, huh? You’re gonna have to say no thanks to that. 

He squeezes, just a little bit and you feel like there’s a reason to be concerned over that so you grab his hand, which causes him to push you back. Before losing balance, you grab a bundle a fabric at his shoulder. He squeezes harder. 

Hm, well, this is what’s not happening. You’ll risk a fall into the lake, but first there’s something you gotta do. 

You take your hand off his and quickly grab the hair on his mask and tug. 

…

‘Well, fuck,’ You think as you observe his shocked expression, ‘He’s cute.’ 

You have the mask out of his reach and you watch in fascination as he face goes from shocked to enraged. He’s surprisingly quite expressive. 

He chokes you harder, shoves you off the railing while trying to retrieve his mask. You so badly want to say something because this is the best day of your life. You took the mask! You can’t even laugh! 

So you grip the fabric harder as you maneuver one leg out from underneath him. You’re running out of air, fuck! The bottom of your foot rests on the railing and you could push yourself from his grip, but even as you’re nearing a state of unconsciousness, you still want to be petty. So you bend your knee just a little bit more and deliver the most devastating kick you could muster right in his face. 

You gasp for air as you fall down and accidentally inhale some water once you splash into the cold oblivion. 

You spend as few minutes gasping for air, keeping yourself above the surface. 

“Fuck,” You cough out when you’re back to normal, “Fuck, I’m alive,” You let out a small laugh, “Fuck you, Myers!” You yell as you look up, even though he’s not there anymore. He must be on his way down. 

You scan the area. Swimming to the closest area of land is too obvious, he’d definitely get you from behind a tree. 

Fuck it, you think, I’ll go for a good swim. You look at the mask still in your hand and snicker before turning to float on your back. 

The sky is swirling with colors. 

“What a waste of a lovely night.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t even think I’d make a chapter 2 but I was super compelled to do it! No plan whatsoever so I hope you babes enjoy this mess! <3

It takes about 2 hours before you sense Michael’s presence. Damn, you’re almost home too. 

You’re still wet, your hair dripping and dress sticking to your body, and blood is still trickling down your chest. You’ve been a bit lightheaded for the last hour. You curse yourself for not going back for your purse, you would’ve ran through a drive thru and ordered some food to get you through.

You pick up the pace, careful as to not step on anything that could be sharp. 

You have his mask tucked underneath your arm. The downside to this is that there’s no heavy breathing to indicate whether or not he’s super close by. Shit. 

You turn a corner and see your apartment, some lights are on and you break into a sprint. You’re so close, if you get caught now you’re gonna be pissed.

He’s getting closer, you feel it, and you clear your throat to ready yourself to scream out. But, you’re lucky. You’ve always been with him. Because you make it to the set of stairs bathed in light and in one last burst of adrenaline that makes you forget the pain in your feet, lungs, and cuts throughout your body, you shoot up 4 flights in less than a minute. That’s impressive, considering it’s you. 

When you reach your door, you curse yourself once again for not having your purse. You groan and knock on the door next to yours. You look left and right repeatedly while you wait. 

“Oh hi dear, wha- OH MY GOD!”

“Hi, Phillip,” You say casually as you look up to him, “Sorry to bother but I lost my key and was hoping you still had the spare?” 

“Wh- wha- you, what _happened_?!” 

You shrug, “Just got into a fight.”

“A fi- dear, you need a hospital,” He’s about to rush back inside, but you grab his hand.

“No, no, just need my keys, don’t worry,” You give him a smile, “It’s not bad enough to go to the ER, I have a medkit that’ll take care of this.” 

“You, my goodness, a _medkit_-“

“What’s going on,” Another voice approaches, “Isn’t that- OH MY GOD!”

“Hi, Evan.” 

“What happened?!”

“I got in a fight.”

“A fight?!”

“Yeah,” You look over your shoulder and catch a glimpse of him in the shadows across the street, “I just- uh, really need to get into my apartment.” 

“You need a hospital!”

“No, I-“

“That’s what I told her!” 

“No, it’s okay,” You’re restless, “Keys, just need my keys _please_.” 

“Just come inside and-“

That’s genius, you think as you squeeze between the two older men, if you come in you can find the keys yourself! 

“Are you being followed?!” Evan exclaims as he pokes his head outside.

“No,” You respond, digging through a small bowl of their keys.

“Wh- hey, stop that,” Phillip says, “At least stay here!”

You pull your key out quickly, smiling at the cute crow keychain you attached to it, “Okay thanks,” You mumble as you fly past them to your door. 

Evan calls out your name while you unlock the door and you turn to him when you hear a satisfying click. 

“I’m okay, really,” You pull the key out, “No hospitals and no cops- I don’t even have health insurance,” You say as you toss him your key, “I’ll come over later.” Then you run inside. 

You lock your door and stumble to the bathroom, suddenly exhausted. You take the mask from between your arms, and sigh as you toss it to the side, landing in your bathtub. 

Before you chance a look at yourself in the mirror, you bend down and grab a basket full of medical supplies. You found out early on that a simple medkit didn’t have everything you’d need when facing Mikey all the time. 

You set it on the counter and look up. Oh yeah, you definitely look like you need a hospital. 

You’re as pale as a ghost. The only color on your face comes from your smeared eye makeup and the long red cut on your cheek. There’s still tiny droplets of blood forming. 

Your chest is almost completely exposed. There’s quite a bit of dried and fresh blood covering you. It’s enough to make you feel dizzy. 

You undress yourself, wincing when the fabric of your dress brushes against the wound on your side. It’s still bleeding, you notice when you stare at yourself in the mirror, only in your panties, there’s drops of blood that have traveled all the way to your feet. That’s not good. 

“Okay,” You croak, “Gotta stop the bleeding,” You grab a clean rag from the basket and press it as hard as you can to your side. 

“Fuck,” You cry, as you grip the edge of your sink, trying to distract from the pain. This sucks. You look back to the mirror and examine yourself. There’s a decent amount of scars littered throughout your body, no thanks from the man himself. You wonder if he has as many scars from you as you have from him. 

You’re still lightheaded so you decide to walk to your fridge, still pressing against the wound, and grab a carton of half full of peach juice. 

After a few weak attempts of trying to twist the cap off- wow your strength is just gone- you down a few gulps straight from its container. Your mom would call you a savage for that one. You weakly chuckle at the thought. But honestly, it helps you feel better, the world isn’t tilting as much now that you have some sugar in you. Your throat feels a hundred times better as well, actually. You raise your hand to touch your neck and it stings. It’s not the first time he’s choked you nearly to death, you just hope bruises won’t form this time. 

You down the rest of your drink and make your way to a cabinet full of snacks. Chips, nah, crackers, nah, granola? Maybe. You take the unopened box and look at the front. 

“Oh hell yeah,” You smile at the completely chocolate-covered bar- more of a candy than actual granola but that’s great in this case! Hastily, you rip open the top and dump the contents onto your kitchen counter. You’re probably gonna eat all 8 of these tonight. 

“Oh my god,” You moan when you take a bite, it’s good enough to make you forget the pain in your side. Everything feels better, honestly. 

You glance out your kitchen window, no sign of him yet. You take another bite of your chocolate granola bar and stumble back to the bathroom. 

Your face isn’t pale anymore, thank god. There’s some life in your eyes too which is great. You pull the rag away and bleeding seems to have stopped. 

You shove the last bite of your snack into your mouth and grab your bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dump a good amount onto a new clean rag. 

“Okay, here we go,” You clench your teeth and press the new rag to your side and it instantly stings, “Motherfucker!” 

You take a few deep breaths and pat the rag around the edges of the wound, getting rid of the blood. It’s not that bad now that you have a clear look at it. It’s a bit deep but not the worst Michael has inflicted on you. 

You look back to the mirror and all your other injuries seem like paper cuts in comparison. Though that doesn’t mean you’re free from treating them. Might as well get the worst part over. You pick up the bottle and splash its contents into your cheek. You hiss at the stinging but continue. Your hand shakes as you pour it down your chest. 

“God- fucking-!” You grit out as you slam the bottle back on the counter. It’s annoying how much it stings. 

You look back to the mirror and see the peroxide form bubbles along your cuts. It kind of freaks you out a bit. 

You feel your spine chill, he must be getting close. You run to check your door and it’s still undisturbed. Okay good. 

You run back and quickly wipe yourself off and begin bandaging up. You dump out a your carton of butterfly band-aids and carefully apply a few to the cut on your side before wrapping a gauze bandage around it. 

You feel shivers run up and down your spine as you use smaller sets of butterfly tape on your cheek. You glob some Neosporin on a large, square bandaid and stick it to the MM on your chest. 

You stare at the slash running from your chest to stomach, dumbfounded on what to do. Maybe if you- 

There’s a few loud knocks at your door and you let out a yelp. 

You don’t move for a minute.

Then you hear Evan and Phillip’s voice call out your name. Oh, they must be checking on you. 

You grab a towel and wrap it around yourself while you yell out, “Coming, hold on!”

You open the door, ready to tell them you’re okay but you stop dead in your tracks when you see Phillip and Evan holding your greatest enemy up in the air by the fabric of his suit. His head and arms hang down as the two seem to hold him with ease. It never occurred to you just how tall and strong these two were until now. Myers was like a kid compared to Evan. 

“This man told us he’s your boyfriend,” Phillip says with a disapproving frown, “After we caught him trying to break in.” 

You blink and notice your heels and purse on the ground. 

“Is he telling the truth,” Evan asks and you can see on his face that he’s ready to throw Michael off the edge of the railing. 

Myers lifts his head and stares at you, scowling. You can’t help but let a laugh escape your lips. 

“Oh,” You snicker bringing your hand to your mouth, “Oh, honey buns, you brought my stuff back!” 

He blinks in surprise and you want to pinch his cheeks. 

“Wait, really,” Phillip says, “He’s actually your boyfriend.”

You wheeze, “Y-yeah, ahahah, sorry I- heheheh, I didn’t think he’d come by or I would’ve mentioned it.” 

Him and Evan drop him to the floor. 

“Did he do this,” Evan gestures to you.

“No, no,” You exclaim trying not to burst out into laughter even more, “My darling would never! Just some guy on my way home tried to rob me. It’s taken care of.” 

You watch as he sits up and stares at you, his eyes questioning. 

“Okay,” The both of them say hesitantly. 

“So sorry again,” You smile, “I’ll be okay for the night but thank you for keeping an eye out for me.” 

They nod and glare at Michael as they walk back inside their home. 

“Come on, my love,” You giggle and outstretch your hand, “Let’s get inside.” 

He stares at your hand and takes it. You lift him up and bring him inside after you kick your purse and shoes through the door. 

The second the door closes you burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Boyfriend,” You exclaim in between fits as you stare at his back and lean against the door, legs too weak to hold your weight. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna pee myself,” You breath out, “Oh god, oh man, fuck, ahahaha!” 

He turns around, glaring at you with cold eyes. 

“Hey,” You raise one palm to him, “That’s what you told them, not me!” 

He takes a step closer to you and you lower your hand, not too scared of him attacking you. 

“So,” You say, smile unable to leave your face, “Where’s your knife?” 

He steps closer, basically pinning you to the door with his presence. His hand comes up to your neck before you can blink. 

It’s not an iron grip. In fact you can still breathe just fine. You take a moment to really look at him. His right eye is a dark brown, almost black, while his left is completely discolored. Maybe that scar on his eye has something to do with it. You’d love to find out what happened, maybe you’ll ask during your next fight. His hair is a mess of dark brown waves- does he get it professionally cut? It’s adorable. Even his eyebrows look nice! You’re a bit jealous.

“Don’t think about it,” You say feeling rather bold even as his gaze becomes even more cold and heartless, “If you kill me you’ll never find it. I hid your mask in a place you’d never even think to look.” 

You do your best to give him a stern look, hoping he won’t call your bluff. And god, your heart is beating so fast.

He doesn’t budge for a moment. 

“For all you know, it might not even be in here.” 

He steps closer his grip tightening just a little bit. He’s pressed up to you now and you have to tilt your head a bit to keep eye contact. His nose is barely touching yours and you feel his breath on your mouth. 

“_Where_.” 

You blink at the low, scratchy voice. You’re just realizing you’ve never heard it before. 

“How about I bring it to you and you leave me alone for a week.” 

He grips your neck tighter, yanks you towards him and slams you against the door. 

“_No. Where_.”

You grab his wrist, “Can’t tell yo-you if I’m- ghhk- choking.” 

You watch in fascination as his jaw clenches and he loosens his grip. Wow, his jaw… what’s this man doing killing when he could just as easily be an E-boy with women throwing money at him? 

You take a deep breath, “I give it to you. You leave. Let me recover.” 

He lets out something akin to a growl and you think, ‘Wow, that’s kinda hot.’

“Deal?” 

He releases you from his grip and you sigh in relief as you rub your neck, “Gonna have to step out of my way, darling.” 

He slightly bares his teeth at you and steps aside. You smirk and thank him as you walk past, tightening your towel around yourself. 

He trails behind you as you walk into the bathroom. You see him glaring at the back of your head when you glance at the mirror. 

“Here you go,” You say, lifting it from your tub, “Catch,” You toss it to him and he catches it with a completely dumbfounded look. 

His eyes dart to the bathtub, to his mask, then to you. You smile. 

You grab his wrist before his hand reaches your neck, “Hey, we had a deal!” 

“_No_.”

“Yes!” 

Your towel feels like it’s gonna slide off you without your hand holding onto it. You glare at him, “Seriously, just let me bandage up and we can have our little couples quarrel tomorrow.” 

He blinks, confusion written on his face. 

You let go of his wrist and run in between the space from him and the wall. You’re able to get one foot into your hallway before he extends his arm out and wraps his hand around your throat. Dammit. 

He yanks you back into the bathroom, your back pressed to his chest as the two of you face the mirror. 

“Dammit, Myers,” You grit through your teeth as you glare at him in the mirror. 

His arm wraps around your waist and you stare at the mask still in his hand, “Not gonna put it back on anymore, huh?” 

His grip on you tightens and you clench your teeth, trying not to let panic overtake you as you take small breaths. 

He tosses his mask on the sink, on top of a bloody rag, and rests his hand over the wound on your side. 

You hiss in pain trying to jerk away from the touch, “Watch it, asshole,” You wheeze out, “That hurts!” 

His hand hovers over the offending spot and you watch a smirk form on his face. Oh no. 

He slams his hand down, pressing against the slash, rubbing in circles. 

If his grip on your neck hadn’t tightened, you would’ve shrieked at the pain but all that comes out of your throat is a tiny squeak as you let go of your towel and grab his wrist, trying to force it away from the pain. 

He stops, his hand resting a few inches lower from your injury. His grip on your neck loosens enough for you to groan out in pain. 

You feel his head rest against your shoulder, feel him shaking. His lips press against your skin, smiling. 

“Fucking prick,” You growl.

His lips part and you feel his teeth on your shoulder along with hot puffs of air.

“Can’t believe you’re laughing at this when I’ve made much better jokes.” 

He buries his face into your neck and inhales before letting out another shaky laugh. You can hear his throat let out a slight wheeze at the action. 

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and lau- OH,” you gasp as he gently bites you, “Wha-a-at,” You breathe out when you feel his tongue swirl around your skin. 

He stops and smiles against your skin again, shaking. 

“H-hey,” You say, trying to gather your thoughts, “I think they call this sexual harassment in the workpla-a-ace- oh fuck,” You shudder as he bites down harder, sucking, swirling his tongue even more so. 

You shiver when his lips drag up to your ear, leaving hot breaths along your neck. 

“Ah,” You chuckle weakly, “Have a secret you want to share with the class,” You ask as you look at him in the mirror. His eyes meet yours for a split second before closing and you see him smile.

“I always had a feeling you liked my jokes,” You stare at his lips, “After all, I-“ His hand around your neck tightens, cutting off your little monologue. Rude bastard.

You bring both hands to his and try to pull it away, and to your credit it does help loosen his grip enough for you to breathe. 

You hear, actually hear, him let out a snicker and you almost stop struggling against him in shock. Who knew this man would think messing with you was so funny? 

“Not nice,” You breathe out, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

He bites down on your earlobe and you shiver as you feel goosebumps form on the back of your neck. Fuck. 

“Myers, better watch it,” You warn playfully, sending him a determined glare, “This is what’s not happening.” 

He buries his face in your neck again and takes a deep breath before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin. 

“Fuck,” You moan, and let out a small laugh in embarrassment, “This is your last warning.” 

He smiles again and makes eye contact with you in the mirror as he licks a stripe up your neck. 

You shudder, “Okay,” You say shakily, “Time to get your ass kicked.” 

He lets out a huff against your wet skin and you bare your teeth in a mocking smile. 

You purse your lips and quickly scan the area- you can’t reach for anything so your options are super limited. 

You glance the the sink that’s right in front of you. Oh. Okay. 

You take a breath, shiver when his lips are pressed against you again, and quickly raise your right foot to the edge of your sink and push back as hard as possible. 

You both stumble back and you press against him, hoping he’ll completely fall down through the doorway. No such luck, unfortunately. The only thing you accomplish is pushing the two of you into the wall in the hallway. 

“Damn,” You chuckle, “I really thought that would work.”

He squeezes you tighter, pressing you as close as possible to him. His hand leaves your neck and grabs onto the top of your towel. He breathes heavily against your ear and your whole body shivers. 

“_Bad_.” 

You gasp as he rips your towel off and you immediately try to cover your chest with your arms. He grips your wrists and yanks your arms back, completely exposing yourself to him in the mirror. You turn your head, and watch as he looks you up and down in the mirror, completely focused. 

“Hey,” you say, and he turns his head to you, eyes looking deeply into yours. You have no idea what you were going to say. So, you settle for the next best thing. You glance at his lips, go on your tiptoes, and kiss him. 

It’s soft, gentle, and a little bit uncomfortable. You’re not sure, but you think he’s not even kissing back so you pull away quickly, worried you made a bad move. 

He stares at you for only a moment and before you can even come up with anything to say, he turns you around and presses you against the wall. His hands are gripping your waist, keeping you pinned. He pants as he buries his head back in the crook of your neck. You blush when you feel him rub himself against you. 

“You know,” You say, your cheek pressing against the wall, “I’ve never had such a positive reaction when I kissed someone.” 

He lets out a huff of a laugh before kissing your neck. You moan, closing your eyes and enjoying yourself.

His hands slide down to the waistband of your panties, fingers rubbing circles on your pelvis. 

“Fuck,” You moan, “Just rip them off, pleeaase.” 

He lets out a shaky sigh before turning you around, watching you closely as he slowly slides your underwear down your thighs. 

You smirk at him, “Like what you see?” 

He kisses you, a hand squeezing your inner thigh. You kiss back, biting on his lower lip. 

He pulls back, eyes drifting down until they rest on the bandaid on your chest. One hand wraps around your neck, and you welcome it, letting him squeeze as he leans close enough to whisper into your ear.

“_Mine_.” 

Then his hand leaves your thigh and rips the bandaid off and you wince at the sting. 

“Yours, huh?” You breathe out, hands gripping his shoulders.

He nods, wiping away the neosporin away with his thumb. 

“Maybe MM stands for something else, like Macaroni and Meese.”

His grip around your neck tightens.

He leans over and you feel an intense sting as his tongue swirls around his mark. 

“Fuck,” You choke out, hands tangling in his hair and pulling. 

He comes back up, tongue slightly hanging out, a mixture of saliva and blood threatening to leak over his bottom lip. 

“There’s no reason why that should be as hot as it is,” You say when his grip loosens, focused on his mouth. 

He tilts his head and you lean into him, letting his tongue spread the taste of iron inside your mouth. You shiver, rubbing yourself against him. 

“I think we’d have much more fun in my room,” You whisper. 

You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands slide down and grip your ass. You bend your knees and jump, wrapping your legs around his waist as he holds you up. You don't need to worry about telling him where to go, he’s been here more times than you can bother to remember. 

He leans over your bed and lets go of you as he stands up. 

“Oh,” You grin, sitting up, “Putting on a show just for me,” You ask as he unbuttons his suit.

He looks back to you, smirks, and continues his little strip tease. 

“You’re pretty hot,” You say, as he takes off his undershirt. You stare at the scars on his body and grin, “Didn’t I give that to you when we first met?” 

His finger trails over the large slash on his shoulder before he continues to strip down to his briefs. 

“I’d say sorry, but I think it was justified,” You grin as he leans over you, grabs your neck and shoves you down into your pillows. 

“Nice package you got there,” You wheeze out when he’s fully on top of you, “I’d rather you shove it inside me though.” 

He squeezes harder and your hands grip his, “Ghhk, easy,” You cough when he lets go and take deep breaths. 

You bare your teeth at him in a mock grin, “Watch it Myers,” Your hand slides underneath your pillow, “I wouldn’t wanna leave another scar, not when we’re having so much fun.” 

He tilts his head and you whip your arm out, nearly cutting down his left cheek. You only miss because he throws himself back, almost falling off the foot of the bed. 

You take advantage, launching yourself at him, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him back on the bed. You settle on top of him, holding his shoulders down as you grind into the bulge in his underwear. 

He blinks, gasps, and you want to kiss him again. 

“Gotcha,” You wink, watching the blush creep up his neck, “You like that?”

He rolls his eyes and you smile at him, stopping your movements. You glance at his neck, “I’ve always wondered why you like choking so much,” You slide your free hand to his throat, “I’ve personally never been a fan, too risky you know what I mean?” 

He tilts his head and you give a light squeeze, though it doesn’t do anything. Your hand is far too small to do any damage to him. 

“DNA,” You clarify, “Even if you bother to wear gloves, it feels too risky.” His eyes slip shut and you squeeze a little tighter, “And it takes too long, I think. I don’t like watching people struggle that much.” 

He opens his eyes again and stares at you impassively, “But to each their own,” You grin, and lift your other hand off his shoulder, showing off your pocket knife. 

He doesn’t move, just darts his eyes to your weapon and then you. 

You rest the point on his chest, “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one with initials carved on me.” 

A ghost of a smile rests on his lips and you tilt your head before applying the tiniest bit of pressure. He doesn’t even blink, just keeps his eyes on yours. 

“Really,” You ask, “I figured you would…” 

He tilts his head and raises his hand to rest on yours. He doesn’t make a move to stop you as you gently cut the first letter of your name into him. It’s not deep, hardly bleeding as a matter of fact. You press your lips together, feeling weird for hurting him without him attacking first. 

You hear him let out a huff of a laugh and before you can glance at his face, his hands grab your wrists and yank them away, causing you to fall into his face, your nose pressed against his cheek. He tilts his head upwards and kisses you. It’s sweet. 

Then he flips the two of you over so he’s back on top again. You snicker as he kisses you once more. 

He takes your wrist and brings it back to his chest, your knife pointing next to the first letter. He moves his hand so it’s covering yours and he pierces his own skin, deeper than the first letter. 

“Careful,” You gasp and glance at his face, he’s smiling at you, never breaking eye contact as he finishes the letter. 

He takes the knife and tosses it on your nightstand. You feel a drop of blood land on your chest and you shiver. 

He kisses you and when he pulls away, there’s blood on his fingers. He swipes his thumb across your bottom lip and your entire body shudders at the warm wetness it leaves behind. 

“You- y’know this is how diseases happen right,” You attempt to joke but your voice is hoarse. 

His gaze never leaves your lips and you think, fuck it, before parting them for his index and middle fingers to dive inside. 

You moan around him, tongue swirling around his fingers and sucking the blood off. It tastes like iron and you’re concerned when you realize you don’t mind the taste at all. You… kind of like it. You make a mental note to Google if you have an iron deficiency later on. 

When he slowly slides his fingers out, your tongue follows, a trail of saliva connecting the two. 

You blush when he licks his fingers, and you have a strong urge to taste him again, so you grab his hair and pull him down for another kiss. His hand caresses your face before pulling your hair, making you moan. 

You reach down, grabbing at the elastic band of his briefs, “Off,” You say between kisses, “Now.” 

Surprisingly, he obliges, breaking the kiss to get on his knees and pull them down. And oh fuck, he is huge. 

You take him in, blood dripping down his scarred chest to his abs. The head of his cock is pink, swollen, leaking pre-cum and oh fuck, you’re nervous because how the fuck will that fit inside you. You’re so small compared to him. But god, it’s such a turn on. 

Your attention shifts to his face when he leans down to your belly. You let out a small gasp when his tongue runs up the slice from your stomach to your chest. 

“Fuck,” You cry out, gripping your blanket because it fucking stings and yet feels so good. 

He kisses you again and you feel dizzy from the strong taste of your blood and his spit. Fuck, did the bleeding even stop? You’re spinning and all you can think about is his knife marking you up and his tongue licking you down. 

You’re panting when he’s stopped kissing you. 

“How did it never cross my mind that you have a blood kink?” 

He turns his head to the side and lets out a wheeze. 

“You’re cute,” You murmur, gazing at his face, “Really gorgeous.” 

He turns back to you, tilts his head with a smile.

You want to ask him why he’d ever make a career out of serial killing but you’ve stalked him enough online to know the gist of it. 

“Can I kiss you,” You ask, because you want to, and he smiles even more before nodding. So you lean up and he meets you in the middle- presses down so you lie comfortably against the pillow. 

You feel him press himself in between your legs and you moan into his lips. He pulls back, stares at you his brows furrowed. 

“_Is_…” He starts, voice scratchy from lack of use and your heart skips, “_This okay_?” 

You let out a laugh, “We’ve tasted each other’s blood, babe,” You wink, “This is more than okay.” 

You spread your legs more and try to press yourself into him. You’re soaking wet. 

He shakily breathes in and out before gently pushing himself inside of you. 

“You’re sweet,” You breathe out, “For someone who takes a lot of pleasure out of slashing and choking me.” 

He kisses you, thrusts harder, and leans into your ear again, “_Special_,” He whispers. 

You’re about to ask him to elaborate, just for the sake of hearing him speak more but your brain completely blanks when he grabs your neck and shoves himself much deeper inside of you. 

You let out a broken moan, restricted by his hand squeezing your throat. Your eyes roll back and close in pleasure as he continues stretching you with his increasingly rough rhythm. 

You so badly want to tell him you take back calling him sweet, but you can’t focus on anything else but trying to take gasping breaths when his grip loosens and the hot pleasure building up inside. 

His hand leaves your neck and you breathe as deeply as possible, feeling dizzy. You open your eyes and notice your knife is back in his hand. You don’t bother to say anything as you continue to pant and moan. 

The tip rests over your chest, next to his initials. His movements slow to a stop as he slices into your skin once more. You study his face, watch as his pupils dilate and a blush dusts his cheeks. He’s so overwhelmingly cute and hot. 

You feel blood leaking out of your stinging cut and you close your eyes as he leans down. To your surprise, his lips gently press against it in a kiss. Then he kisses your cheek. 

“Even when you’re cutting me up, you’re adorable,” You say before bringing him in for another kiss. 

He bites your lower lip and slams into you, making you scream. 

He keeps up his rough pace and you can feel yourself squeeze his length as he keeps hitting every perfect spot. 

“Fuck, Michael,” You moan, leaving scratches along his back. 

He pants, burying his head into your neck. 

“_Mine_,” He growls, pulls at your hair, “_Say it _.”

“Yours,” You cry out, feeling yourself getting close to the edge, “Fuck, I’m yours!” 

__

“_Again_,” He rasps, opening his mouth and sucking on your neck.

__

You grab his hair and pull, “I’m all yours, Michael,” You pant, feeling every muscle in your body tense. 

__

“_Yes_,” He whispers roughly, “_Mine, mine, mine_.” 

__

He lifts his head, his eyes locked on yours. 

__

You try to smirk at him, even though you feel dizzy from pleasure, “You’re all mine, Michael Myers,” You breathe out, watching his gaze quickly shift from focused to flustered. 

__

“_Yours_,” He whispers. 

__

You both lean in for a kiss and you moan loudly into his mouth as you feel that pleasure course through your entire body. 

__

You don’t remember much besides immediately passing out while being held against his chest. 

__

When you wake up, it’s still night time. Michael’s gone. You stand, not really surprised at his disappearance, and walk into the kitchen for something to drink and snack on. You pick up your towel from the hallway and wrap it around yourself.

__

You stop when you see him in your doorway, mask on, taking his knife out of your purse. So that’s where it went. 

__

“I’m guessing this doesn’t change anything,” You say, leaning against the wall. 

__

He turns to you, looks you up and down. 

__

“Here, hold on,” You say walking to the kitchen, “Take something for the road,” You grab 3 of your granola bars and a bottle of water. 

__

You hand it to him and he shoves them in his large pocket. 

__

“I’ll see you around,” You say, wishing you could see his face, “Maybe during my next job.” 

__

He tilts his head and steps closer. You smile when he lifts his mask enough to expose his lips. 

__

He kisses your forehead. 

__

“Cute,” You grin, and walk away, “Let’s do this again sometime,” You say over your shoulder. 

__

The door closes and you chuckle. 

__

After downing more juice and chocolate covered granola, you walk into the bathroom to treat your cuts again. 

__

You snicker when you wipe away all the dried blood. Next to the MM, there’s a heart. 

__

__

When you’re bandaged up, you walk back into your room and look out the window. 

__

It’s a lovely night. 

__

You smile, watching leaves swirl across the ground and the shadow of a man disappear amongst the trees.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s underwear say ‘Enemy of the State’ on the back
> 
> Just some fun trivia for y’all

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it <3
> 
> This was actually based off that Lovely Night song bc I saw an animatic version of it and I’m on a Myers kick so I’m like “I have to make this apply to him somehow, I’ve got to connect the dots.”


End file.
